devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of the Sword
The is a religious organization that believes that long ago, Sparda served as the feudal lord in Fortuna and''Devil May Cry 4'', Dialogue: Lady: "The story goes that Sparda served as the feudal lord at the Fortuna city long ago. The people who live there today take these legends as truth and worship him. Just like a god." worship him with the objective to eradicate all demons in his name.Devil May Cry 4'', Manual:' "In times past, the Order of the Sword fought to protect mankind. They revere the demon warrior Sparda as their god, and their hatred of all other demons runs deep. Their sole purpose is the extermination of these demons." Base of Operations The main headquarters of the Order is an immense fortress on the eastern side of the island, built above the ocean itself. Overview Technology The Order has an extensive research division, which not only develops anti-demon weapons, like Durandal and Caliburn swords, but also explores magical field. They use this knowledge to create their own artificial demons, among many other uses.Devil May Cry'', Dialogue: Agnus: "It has only been a few years since I began this research… Could we isolate and bind demonic power, it could enable us to conquer the world! And that, that is the wish of His Holiness!" Weapons artbook.]] As can be expected from the name, the Order's weapon of choice is a sword. The ones the the Holy Knights presently use were designed by Agnus, the Order's Chief Alchemist. These anti-demon weapons feature a combustion engine, which, when revved, allow for powerful sword strikes. There are two variations of this design: *Caliburn - Standard weapons of the Order's Knights. They features a slimmer blade than the officer's Durandal. *Durandal - Officers' swords. Credo's sword is a Durandal, as is Nero's, although his Red Queen is a heavily modified variant. Artificial demons Demons created by the Order to support their ranks. *Cutlass - A demon made from combining fish and a blade, it can cut through the earth and metal with its powerful fin-blade. *Gladius - A reptilian flying demon that can take the shape of a large sword. It is wielded by Agnus as his preferred weapon. *Basilisk - A dog-shaped demon capable of launching its head like a fireball. *Alto & Bianco Angelos - Artificial demons created by animating a hollow shell using demon and human souls. *The Savior - A gigantic, immensely powerful demon, created in the image of Sparda by melding together millennia of demonic matter and spirit. It is pivotal to the Order's plans. Other technology *Ascension Ceremony - A process devised by the Order in order to empower its subjects. If successful, it grants the participants supernatural powers and angelic appearance, although in reality they only become demons. *Hell Gates - By making the smaller copies of the real Hell Gate and powering them with the powerful Devil Arms, The Order was able to open pathways to the Demon World. They use them as an endless supply of demons. *Chrono Slicers - Time-manipulating devices requiring the Key of Cronus to function. Most of them are just prototypes and operate only for a limited period of time. *Laser Barriers - These defense mechanisms are composed of rapid-moving lasers, these are encountered in the Headquarters of the Order. *Gyro Blade - Large powerful artifacts shaped into top-like structures. They are capable of mobility only with the use of the Anima Mercury. *Jump Pads - Pads that allow the user to reach greater heights. They can only be used when the Wing Talisman is nearby. History Before Devil May Cry 4 The Order has been collecting Devil Arms for some time before the game, in order to create minor Hell Gates across the island. In turn, the Gates were needed to summon demons and thus provide the Order with the material to build their own artificial demons (the Angelos and other lesser demons), power the Ascension Ceremony, as well as complete The Savior.Devil May Cry 4, Dialogue: Agnus: "See what just a small fraction of my research has yielded? Look! How beautiful this white armor stands! You have no idea the hardship to make just one armor come to life. I had to capture and control countless demons to harness their souls. Summoning them alone was almost an insurmountable task!" Nero: "Summoning, so it was you... who made the gate!" Agnus: "Yes, yes, the Hellgate. I created it merely as a reference in substitution for the real gate. But after utilizing an extremely powerful devil arm… It proved sufficient."'''''Devil May Cry 4, Boss File — The Savior: "The most powerful demon brought forth by the Order of the Sword. Its exterior, oft-mistaken to be a god, holds a millennia of demonic matter and spirit melded together. With the blood of Sparda and his ancient sword, it will be possible to control The Savior for the first time." Members The Order was headed by Sanctus, the holy priest of the Order and Vicar of Sparda''Devil May Cry 4, '''Character File — Sanctus': "Sanctus is the infallible ruler of the Order of the Sword, and the Vicar of Sparda. Having gained absolute trust from his flock, he has earned a reputation as one of the greatest leaders in the history of the Order. He once served as Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and is known to have an undying appetite for knowledge." who is killed by Dante at the beginning of the game. He was later resurrected through the Ascension Ceremony. After his death at the hands of Nero however, the Order of the Sword became an autonomous group with no real leader. The Knights of the Order were previously lead by the previous Supreme Commander, Credo.Devil May Cry 4, Character File - Credo: "Credo is the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and earned his title due to his ability with a blade. His austere demeanor and ability to lead his forces have made him a beloved leader and comrade. As Kyrie's brother, he too has accepted Nero into his family, despite the youth's insubordination." Knights all wear uniform clothes and swords, designed by Agnus, the Order's former Chief Alchemist.Devil May Cry 4, Character File - Agnus: "Agnus serves as the Chief Alchemist for the Order. In charge of development of anti-demonic technologies and arms, he is responsible for the iconic sword used by the Holy Knights. Often a lab shut-in and prone to stuttering, he is so rarely seen that his very existence is unknown to some members of the Order." Trivia *In Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition, director Hideaki Itsuno originally planned to add a Nero costume based on the Order of the Sword in place of the "Prototype" costume present in the final game. This idea was then used for Nero's EX Costume in Devil May Cry 5. The logo of the Order can even be seen on one of Nero's shoulders.Devil May Cry® 4 Special Edition :: Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition OUT NOW!! - Hideaki Itsuno: Regarding Nero’s new “Prototype” costume: I was originally planning to have him in the standard Order of the Sword uniform, but the producer felt I should include the costume that meant the most to me personally as the director, so I went with this. It’s one of the early designs that was nixed early on in the original game’s development.DMC5 NYCC Panel (16:31) References es:Orden de la Espada Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Concepts Category:Antagonists Category:Organizations Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare